Fighting For Our Future And Erasing Our Past
by lorella moon
Summary: After someone he had thought dead for many years comes back, Light is thrown into a world of turmoil. Soon his feelings get in the way of being Kira; and with a new organization "purifying" the world, he not only has to fight a battle against his past, but himself as well. Will he be able to change or will he once again betray his friends and family? implied LxLight


Hey guys! Lorella here, so I've started re-writing this story with a beta this time and woah has it changed. I hope you guys enjoy it and also a shout-out to my beta darksapphire who helped me a lot with this.

Title: Fighting For Our Future And Erasing Our Past

Summary:After someone he had thought dead for many years comes back, Light is thrown into a world of turmoil. Soon his feelings get in the way of being Kira; and with a new organization "purifying" the world, he not only has to fight a battle against his past, but himself as well. Will he be able to change or will he once again betray his friends and family?

Rating: T

warnings: implied BxB/Shounen Ai/Yaoi, Oc's, AU, Mentions of torture, Misa Bashing

Words: 635

Pairings: implied LightxL, implied MelloxNear, MattxOc, MatsudaxOc, OcxOc

* * *

The sky turned dark as rain threatened to come crashing down; the wind sharp and cold, howling as it blew away whatever it could. Hardly anyone was about, but the people who were, either walked fast or wrapped their scarves around themselves tighter. The only one who didn't seem to care, was a flimsily dressed figure walking with his head down and ignoring the stares of the few people who thought he was crazy for wearing such an outfit in this weather, only a hoodie to protect him from the wind.

Thankfully the weather helped clear the streets, though the time probably helped as well, seeing as it was only 9:30 in the morning. Everyone was either working or attending school, and it was too early for a lunch break, he mused. He didn't mind though, it was better this way. The less people saw him, the better. He could avoid complications this way.

Sighing, he walked to the corner of the street and crossed it, stopping only to look at the huge building that had been standing for only a few months: The Kira Investigation HQ. He let himself smile a bit. L often outdid himself and it seemed this was no exception.

"You should probably stop standing there before someone notices and things get complicated." A voice drifted from behind him, bringing him out of his thoughts. His shinigami.

He nodded and walked into the patisserie across the street, the shinigami following him. He chose a table with a clear view of the building and sat down. Taking out his tablet, he quickly slid the stylus out of it and wrote a message.

"_If things were to get complicated then you could just kill everyone off, couldn't you?"_ He heard her laugh.

"Perhaps, though I could just sit back and watch."

"_Now that wouldn't be very nice :(_

"I'm just kidding. After all, you're like a brother to me." Hearing this he let a simple smile grace his lips before ordering a Chocolate Raspberry Bavarian cake and some cranberry juice.

The order came relatively quickly and he set to enjoying his treat; ignoring the flirty waitress. She eventually caught the hint and went back to work. Not long after he had drained his glass and eaten his cake, he found his target.

Paying his bill, he quickly exited the shop and followed closely behind, careful not to get caught. His prey was good, entering the building through the side door, hacking the alarm system and slipping in. He stopped by a blind spot and then used a computer, most likely to do something about the cameras. His prey was also covered from head to toe in clothing to avoid being caught by any IR. He smirked. At least the guy had something going for him, because good looks and charisma weren't exactly strong points for his prey. As a matter of fact, every time he looked at his face he had to resist bursting into laughter. He'll manage though, now to wait.

The hired assassins were noticed immediately, but the Kira investigation team was hopelessly outnumbered. He watched as she got to work. One by one, the ten assassins started to drop dead. However, one of them was about to shoot, and he knew she wouldn't get to him on time. He ran in behind the man and kicked him in the back of the head, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. The gun clattered as it fell from the assassin's hand, but it wasn't the assassins they were staring at.

"Who are you?" Someone finally spoke, a teen that looked almost exactly like him: Light Yagami. Taking out his tablet, he wrote him a message letting his hood fall off as he showed it to him.

_"Hiya big bro, how's it been :) _"

* * *

Okay so thats the prologue :) so how did you guys like it? If you guys want you can leave a review ;) Ja'ne,

Lorella Moon


End file.
